La doncella y el león
by grimcs
Summary: En la frialdad de Harrenhal, la doncella y el león comparten más que unas palabras... Más de lo que jamás pensaron que fueran a compartir. (RESUBIDO YA QUE EL OTRO CONTENÍA CIERTOS ERRORES. MIS DISCULPAS -)


_**¡Hola, hola! No he podido resistirme a escribir cómo yo creo que debería haber acabado esta escena, espero no ser la única que la imaginó así también y que la disfrutéis ^3^**_

Cuando sus preciosos ojos azules repararon en la reacción que su cuerpo desnudo había causado en el hombre al que llamaba Matareyes y había dicho odiar una y otra vez, estos se abrieron como platos en sorpresa y asombro, jamás había visto un hombre adulto desnudo, era aún una doncella y jamás había mostrado el menor de los intereses en lo que a sexo se refería, al igual que ningún hombre hasta Jaime había jamás mostrado ningún ápice de interés por ella y su propio sexo. No era de extrañar, ella no era nada femenina, no era una doncella que necesitara ser salvada como todas las que vivían en Desembarco del Rey, si no más bien, una doncella de la que cualquier hombre necesitaría ser salvado si ella tenía una espada en la mano, y eso el Matareyes lo sabía mejor que nadie, ellos habían combatido y ella le había derrotado para vergüenza y asombro de este.

- ¿Os burláis de mí? - Brienne alzó la voz al tiempo que se envolvía en una toalla y conseguía por fin apartar la mirada de su miembro, escuchando la risa de Jaime Lannister que continuaba en la bañera, divertido por la reacción que había conseguido causar en la moza.

- ¿Podría el Matareyes burlarse de vos, mi señora de Tarth? ¿U os bastáis vos para poneros en ridículo ante alguien como yo? - Finalmente contestó el condenado león, alzando una ceja y por una vez, remarcando las palabras que ella se empeñaba día tras día en hacerle creer acerca de su más que dudoso honor.

Brienne no pudo contener la mirada de odio que le lanzó a Jaime en cuanto él pronunció esas palabras, él era más que consciente de la indiscreta y lujuriosa mirada que la moza le había dedicado hacía un par de segundos y aquello no hacía más que añadir leña al fuego.

Suspiró y dejó caer la toalla tras dudar unos segundos, al fin y al cabo, debía estar presentable para la cena a la que ambos habían sido invitados y si él no pensaba abandonar la bañera, ella haría como que nada había pasado, todo debía ser parte del cautiverio de aquel hombre con los Stark y ahora con ella, las únicas mujeres que había tenido cerca habían sido Lady Stark, que jamás le habría tocado, y Brienne lo sabía perfectamente. ''Los Otros me lleven si algún día pienso lo contrario acerca del honor de Lady Stark.''pensó la moza, frunciendo el ceño, recordando la lealtad que había jurado a Lady Catelyn. Así como la moza también sabía que ella jamás pondría una mano encima del Matareyes, en ninguno de los sentidos, no era como si él quisiera que aquella mujer dejara caer sus grandes manos sobre su cuerpo, que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado encerrado, seguía siendo digno de admirar... ''Los Otros hagan una maldita hoguera contigo si alguna vez se te ocurre la mismísima idea de pensar que algo más podría ocurrir, Brienne.''pensó de nuevo la doncella con amargura y rabia hacia sí misma. No podía negar que no era la primera vez que lo pensaba, al fin y al cabo era una mujer, tenía sus necesidades y él era Jaime Lannister, y por otra parte... Habían cabalgado largo tiempo juntos como para reconocerse a sí misma que más allá de su orgullo y su testaruda personalidad, quizá la moza suspiraba por aquel hombre...

- Dejad ya vuestro juego, Matareyes. - Gruñó ella, golpeando el agua con ambas manos como si fuera algún material sólido con el que ella pudiera desahogarse, en vez de eso, lo único que consiguió es que el agua salpicara a Jaime. Abrió la boca para maldecirle una y mil veces pero en vez de eso, la cerró y soltó un sonoro bufido, al tiempo que tomaba unos pasos hacia atrás y se apoyaba en el borde de la bañera, dispuesta a seguir frotándose para poder salir de allí cuanto antes.

Jaime no pudo contener una pequeña risa ante su reacción y le devolvió el agua que ella había salpicado sin dudarlo un segundo, divertido como un niño pequeño que ha cabreado a su amigo con cualquier comentario estúpido.

- ¿Qué juego, moza? ¿Acaso no tengo razón? No sabéis nada. - Contestó él, fingiendo total indiferencia.

- Sé bastante más de lo que creéis acerca de vuestro inexistente honor. - Gruñó ella de nuevo, con su tono cargado de rabia al tiempo que finalmente, con toda la valentía que le caracterizaba, se acercaba a él de nuevo, quedándose a un escaso paso del cuerpo desnudo del Matareyes. - Como todo el mundo sabe en los Siete Reinos. - Alzó su cabeza y le miró a los ojos, en una actitud desafiante.

- Todos en los putos Siete Reinos os creéis con derecho de juzgar algo que desconocéis. - Escupió él, su tono se tornaba ahora algo más molesto que divertido ante la discusión.

Y la moza no pudo aguantarlo más, su mano abierta voló hacia la mejilla de Jaime, dejando una roja marca en la piel del león, no le había abofeteado con demasiada fuerza pero la suficiente como para marcarle, ni siquiera era aquella la forma en la que le gustaría golpearle ahora, pero había jurado protegerle con su vida, y ahora servía a Catelyn Stark.

El Matareyes se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada con los ojos como platos, un golpe de aquella mujer era de quien menos se lo esperaba, para ser sincero, y por la forma en la que su mejilla ardía ahora, aquello no era ningún sueño. La forma en la que Brienne siempre osaba desafiarle de aquella manera, y ahora hasta golpearle, siempre le había atraído ya que ningún hombre en todo Poniente habría tenido valor para hacer aquello, para decir aquello, al menos a la cara del Lannister.

Jaime miró al agua de la bañera por unos segundos, procesando lo ocurrido antes de volver a alzar su mirada para cruzarse con la suya y caminó hacia ella, acortando la apenas significante distancia que los separaba; alrededor de un paso, instintivamente, la doncella retrocedió. La rabia que ardía en los ojos del Lannister era notable, lo que ella aún no alcanzaba a distinguir era la lujuria que se mezclaba con aquella rabia. Cuando su baja espalda se encontró con el borde de la bañera, Brienne abrió los ojos como platos, Jaime no tardó en rodear su cintura con sus brazos, apretando sus cuerpos desnudos ante la atenta mirada de la doncella que parecía haberse olvidado de como respirar, o parpadear, o casi hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera mirar a Jaime, asustada y asombrada con la reacción que había obtenido del hombre.

- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Jaime? Sepárate de mí. - murmuró ella con la voz casi temblorosa al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre el pecho del león, tratando de pararlo, cosa que no surtió efecto, aquello solo consiguió que su insistencia se doblase y él la apretase aún más contra sí mismo, se moría por tomarla allí mismo.

El Matareyes no se reconocía a sí mismo, se había descubierto sintiendo ciertas cosas por la moza, pero... ¿Deseo por aquel cuerpo? Ni en mil vidas se lo habría imaginado, y ni en otras mil lo admitiría.

- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo, Brienne? - gruñó él, mirándola a los ojos como si no existiera nadie más en aquel momento, ni nada más, se había olvidado de sus cometidos allí, de la idea de volver a casa, al calor del coño de Cersei y la seguridad financiera de su rica familia.

- N-no, no está bien. - Murmuró ella, ahora empujándole con apenas significante fuerza que delataba lo que la moza deseaba, incluso su propio cuerpo la estaba traicionando, pues ya podía notar la humedad de su entrepierna ante la imponente presión del miembro de Jaime casi rozando su sexo. ¿Acaso importaba si él la tomaba? Jamás se casaría, o tendría hijos, incluso sería difícil que poseyera tierras algún día.

Pero Jaime no escuchaba a la mujer, sabiendo que ambos lo deseaban, si no, él ya estaría volando fuera de la bañera con su mano en el cuello, la moza tenía más fuerza que él.

El Matareyes la alzó levemente como pudo y continuó su empuje, haciendo que se sentara al borde de la bañera, con las piernas abiertas para él, toda una delicia. Jaime bajó su mano y agarró con fuerza el culo de Brienne, pegándola aún más, si es que era posible a él, ahora podía notar perfectamente la humedad del sexo de la moza contra su erección.

- No soy el único que está listo, moza, esto está bien. Muy bien. - Murmuró en un tono cargado de lujuria al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella, sin perder un segundo para dejar que sus labios se fundieran en un beso, tomando el control de este, Jaime abrió la boca de la doncella con la suya, deslizando su lengua hacia la de Brienne y permitiendo que ambas se encontraran, aún dudando de lo que se esperaba de ella, la doncella trató de seguir el beso con la misma pasión con la que Jaime la besaba. Sus manos continuaron en el pecho del león en todo momento, aún dudando que debía hacer con ellas, y bastante tímida como para atreverse a hacer lo que quiera que tuviera en mente en aquellos momentos que hizo que un oscuro rubor tiñera sus mejillas. El Lannister sonrió separándose levemente de los labios de la moza, divertido ante su timidez en un momento así y no dudó en llevar la mano a su propio sexo, colocándose a sí mismo en la estrecha entrada de Brienne, escuchando un jadeo en cuanto sus sexos se juntaron de aquella manera. Jaime no podía esperar a escuchar qué más saldría de sus labios en cuanto él continuara, así que devolvió sus labios a los de la moza y volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, finalmente deslizándose dentro de ella con sumo cuidado, escuchando un leve sonido de dolor abandonando los labios de la mujer, él sabía que aquello le resultaría algo doloroso pero pronto se tornaría algo placentero para ella también, así que, con el mismo cuidado con el que había comenzado, continuó. Sus labios abandonaron los de la moza y fueron dejando húmedos y cálidos besos sobre la piel de su mejilla, su cuello, su hombro y finalmente su pecho. Los labios de Jaime rozaron el pezón de Brienne y a estos lo siguieron la lengua del león, que consiguieron arrancar un par de leves gemidos de la mujer, no estaba demasiado seguro de si se trataba de dolor, placer o quizá ambos. Continuó entonces pasando al otro pezón, tratándolo con el mismo cuidado.

Jaime no tardó en aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, notando las uñas de Brienne en su espalda, dejando surcos que hicieron al león notar un leve ardor, no le importó lo más mínimo, solo lo envalentonó más para seguir e incluso aumentar el ritmo tanto como le era posible. La sala se llenó con sus gemidos y jadeos, incluso algún gruñido que escapaba de los labios del león, entonces ambos supieron por qué aquello se sentía tan... Correcto. A pesar de que él debía ''serle fiel'' a Cersei y ella no debía hacer esto hasta el matrimonio que bien sabía, no llegaría nunca. Sus labios se abandonaron para permitir a sus miradas encontrarse de nuevo, todo tuvo sentido entonces, no era solo lujuria lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, si no sentimientos que jamás se habían confesado, ni harían por orgullo y quizá incluso miedo al rechazo del otro. Jaime cogió la mano de Brienne y la colocó sobre su miembro, guiándola en rápidos movimientos por unos segundos antes de dejarla continuar y llevar su mano al sexo de la mujer. La moza no tardó en cerrar los ojos con fuerza, encontrando su propia placentera liberación al mismo tiempo que el león, que había salpicado el vientre de su moza con su semilla. _Su_ moza ahora...

Jaime la miró a los ojos, apreciando el rubor que volvía a las mejillas de Brienne, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, no hacía falta. Ella se deslizó dentro de la bañera y directa a sus brazos, ambos se abrazaron jadeantes. Tras unos segundos que parecieron años, Jaime besó la mejilla de Brienne con ternura, y con toda la valentía que fue capaz de reunir ella, depositó un apasionado beso en los labios de _su _león. Así lo habían pactado sin una sola palabra...

_**Bueno, espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones debajo al respecto ^^ Ya sean positivas o negativas, todas las reviews son bienvenidas. Tampoco tenía claro si debía dejarlo aquí u os gustaría ver más de esta pareja así que, no dudéis en decirme qué os gustaría que hiciese.**_

_**Gracias por leerme,**_

_**Grimcs 3**_


End file.
